dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/BMHKain's Planned Fights.
With Season II finished, I got more coming, & I hope you guys like them. So let's just get this crap on the road... Planned Fights Yuki Terumi vs Raven COMPLETE! Major Arc System Works villains test their full animal instinct! ---- Adler vs Eldio COMPLETE! Hehehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHA! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! ---- Lucio vs Raiko Horikawa COMPLETE! Brazilian DJ Freedom Fighter vs Tsukumogami Taiko Lightning Mistress? HYPE AS FUCK!!! ---- Lie-in Heart vs Neko-Suke COMPLETE! A Manly Catfight that'll settle a popular debate once and for all!!! ---- Zer0 vs Strider Hiryu COMPLETE! Guess how many Canon Emoticons will be used... ---- Madotsuki vs Ashiok COMPLETE! Sorry Freddy Kreuger/Darkrai, these two can pwn you any day... ---- Fuga vs Hol Horse COMPLETE! MORE GUNS?! ---- Eltnum vs Perfecti COMPLETE! One saved a town from the TATARI Phenomenom, the other was a summoning witch. ---- Katara vs Lynia COMPLETE! Two master Water Manipulators, but both can control both their opponents' water! Prepare for an epic! ---- Accelerator vs Meliodas COMPLETE! Armageddon has begun! ---- Chou-Chou vs Sackboy COMPLETE! Nigh-Omnipotent vs just straight out borderline God-like. Who will conquer!? ---- Yoda vs Jubei COMPLETE! Platinum (Luna): WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DIRTY GREEN D#CK! ---- Ika Musume vs Kiora Atua COMPLETE! Kiora Atua doesn't believe in undersea pollution; so what will make this Squid Girl make her realize otherwise? ---- Mio Naganohara vs Bakumi Moriyama COMPLETE! KAWAII high schoolers with immense power. Don't screw with either. ---- Rin Tohsaka vs Nahiri COMPLETE! If Rin lost to a Low-Tier Ninja, How will she fare against someone who was successful at killing an OLDWALKER- A GOD EVEN!? ---- Chartette vs Tusk COMPLETE! PREPARE FOR HYPE & RAGE! ---- Gargos vs Black Susano'o COMPLETE! Bigger Bads in fighting games; redux... ---- Kurome Ankokuboshi vs Moon Presence COMPLETE! Eldritch Abominations duel to see who awakens from their despair... ---- Kokonoe vs Saheeli Rai COMPLETE! Immense Science vs Immense AEtherpunk! Awesome! ---- Ishtar vs Nahiri Questionable fights deserve questionable sequels. ---- Godzilla vs Non-chan WIP Godzilla vs Gamera Protector, retrois. ---- Mai Natsume vs Heart Aino WIP Ragna is now dead, and Hato-chan wants a new rivalry. Sadly for Mai, SHE will take Ragna's place! ---- David Xanatos vs Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott WIP Both are capable of unwinnable situations, and immense power, but can Xanatos prevent a Spacequake? ---- McCree vs Billy the Kid WIP In the old west, if someone kills you, tip your hat to these guys... ---- Pale vs ??? WIP Hint 1: He is an SNK Protagonist. Hint 2: His game takes place FAR after the events of GAROU: Mark of the Wolves; And that franchise was still called FATAL FURY at the time! Hint 3: He is the last practitioner of his fighting style. Hint 4: His catch phrase is synonymous with many SNK fans, he made an appearance in a KOF game... Final Hint: He's from SAVAGE REIGN. ---- Doctor Strange (MCU) vs Solomon WIP WHOA. SOMEONE GIVE ME A TABLE TO FLIP!!!!! ---- The Seventh Force vs Erza Scarlett WIP It isn't enough Erza Lost... FUCKING PINKIE PIE IS NEXT! Give us Scrooge McDuck vs Shovel Knight NOW! ---- ??? vs ??? WIP Hint 1: SQUARE vs N1S Hint 2: Battle of recent protagonists. Hint 3: I lied. it's SEGA Hard Girls vs FINAL FANTASY. Hint 4: This Hard Girl has all the properties of Yuna of X-2, and he has all the classes!,, ---- DmC Vergil vs Izuna WIP War of the Blade. Who is king of the hill? ---- Quiet vs The Silent WIP Silence will fall, bitch. ---- Amaterasu vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Both are evil in reality... (FUCKING FLAT!) Hint 2: She comes from a badass visual novel about God-Killing and BADASS weapons. She's one of the god killers. Hint 3: Still dunno her origin? Here's a clue: UTATEMEGURI. Basically it's about cute girls killing each other without questioning their courage, where as the SECRET GAME franchise, some have a huge fear of death. It also has a side story that takes place in Feudal times. Cool, right? Hint 4: She has a Minigun that puts The Heavy Weapons Guy to shame, bitch. ---- Terminator vs Skovox WIP Arnold: "You've been-" (Gets shot to death.) ---- ??? vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Both have an idiosyncratic expression; one good, the other, worse than Politics. Hint 2: Rival JRPG companies? Check. Hint 3: One had many jobs in FINAL FANTASY TACTICS. The other? Well, let's just say Etna is a bitch for firing Laharl, and is now a fucking tyrant. Hint 4: Survival of the Mascots! Final Hint: One is a Damn Penguin with Peglegs. The other looks more evil with its eyes OPEN! RUN!!! ---- Red & Blue vs ??? & ??? WIP Hint 1: They are created by The People responsible for a WILD ARMS. Hint 2: It is rumored to be made by people who defected from TREASURE. Hint 3: They never had a USA release. WHERE IS OUR WILD ARMS 6?! Hint 4: Media Vision made them. Final Hint: The male lead also plays a role in the Demonbane series... ---- Emmet vs ??? WIP Hint 1: What is he saying?! Hint 2: He's Omnintelligent, but even his peers can't follow his thought process. Hint 3: He is a LittleBIGPlanet character. Hint 4: He first appeared near the end of LBP2, then the LBP3 Level Kit: The Journey Home. Final Hint: He is the Last Creator Curator of LBP2's primary story. ---- ??? vs ??? WIP Hint 1: One is from Jojolion. Hint 2: Both ride on Motorcycles (Though the Jojolion Biker is in the form of a stand based on Lady GAGA.) Hint 3: One is a Kamen Rider. Hint 4: Both are recent. Final Hint: Maid vs Samurai. ---- Earthworm Jim vs Utsuho Reiuji WIP You don't even have a brain, Jim! ---- Sash Lilac vs Narset WIP Hint 1: She died in one timeline... But was revered as a god in another... Kinda. Hint 2: She is currently a Neowalker. Hint 3: She represents Ojutai. Hint 4: She's just like Ral Zarek; Only she would rather stay and watch the dragons. Final Hint: She is a Martial Artist that puts Bruce Lee to shame. ---- Ai Azif vs ??? WIP Hint 1: The Visual Novel of the same name has been in development for an English Fanslation for almost a Decade, with no progress done for so damn long. And it's cute too! What happened, guys? Hint 2: She is from an iOS RPG. Hint 3: She is an event based character. Hint 4: She seriously looks like a Rozen Maiden character. ---- Fritz vs ??? WIP Hint 1: This'll be a battle of Blood, Blood, & MORE BLOOD! Hint 2: His katana has so much blood, it's caked on. Hint 3: He is an SNK villain. Hint 4: He can hold his Katana with one hand. ---- ??? Vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Overwatch vs Neptunia Hint 2: Daughter vs Mother Hint 3: Is it okay to use a character with a giant bust?! Hint 4: One is one of the original OVERWATCH members, the other is Born by Plutia but raised by the most powerful, and oldest of her species. ---- Sinon (ALFHeim Online) vs ??? WIP Hint 1: He is not a Superhero. Hint 2: He is a rival of another character. Hint 3: He is from a FPS. Hint 4: He has the same name as a famous Ninja. How ironic. ---- Mahoro vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Maid Fight! Hint 2: She is an angel. Hint 3: She is old friends with a survivor. ---- Tezzeret vs ??? WIP Hint 1: A mech that reveres nature. SUCK IT GREEN AFFILIATED NATURE MONGERS! Hint 2: It was a character that was mass produced at one point. Hint 3: It came from a Videogame. ---- Ajani Goldmane vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Basically a Catfight for guys. Hint 2: He was humiliated by Wiz & Boomstick by using his opponent to state that Spaying, & Neutering are good things. They are not. Fuck off you two. Hint 3: Same DEATH BATTLE opponent is liiterally almost as strong as Superman. And teaches shit lessons. ---- Prophet vs ??? WIP Hint 1: IS IT JUST ME, OR DOES HE LOOK EXACTLY LIKE PROPHET?! Hint 2: Playable ZOMBIES?! WTF! ---- Sombra vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Can you hack nature with technology? Hint 2: She is the worlds best Hacker. He is the most powerful Familiar. ---- Indominus Rex vs ??? WIP Hint 1: He is a Japanese Character (And no, it ain't Diego Brando.). Hint 2: She was genetically made. He was created by a hag. ---- Shantae vs ??? WIP Hint 1: She is another Hindu-themed character... Hint 2: She'd probably hate Risky Boots too for running away like a wussy pirate. ---- Zenyatta vs ??? WIP Hint 1: She and Zenyatta would make for a kickass DEATH BATTLE. Hint 2: She made an appearence in a Fighting Game. ---- Lie Ren vs ??? WIP Hint 1: What if I told you the gals had too much to say than they were allowed? Goddamn cheaters; at least the guys had a balance of volcabulary... Hint 2: He comes from a crossover. ---- Mei vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Science vs Magic. MORE TO COME! Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain